Dark Link
|-|Regular= |-|Toon/Spirit Tracks= |-|Oracle of Seasons= Character Synopsis Dark Link is the shadow doppelgänger of Link is able to utilize many of Link's own attacks, often mimicking him. It is unknown if any of Dark Link's appearances across games represent the same entity, or if each game features its own unique Dark Link (although considering how most incarnations of Link are different to one another, it is likely the same applies to their doppelgangers). Multiple Dark Links occasionally appear together but it is unclear if each of them possess an individual consciousness, or if they are all just aspects of the same being. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A '''| '''3-A, likely 2-C '| '''4-A '| '''4-A Verse: Legend of Zelda Name: Dark Link Gender: Male Age: '''Varies. It takes the form and characteristics of whatever Link it encounters, which ranges it's age from 10 to 17 '''Classification: Link's Doppelgänger, Dark Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Wields a sword, shield, and is skilled in archery), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of energy out of his sword), Time Manipulation (Via stopwatch), Power Nullification (Can block magical attacks with Magic Shield), Water Manipulation (With magic wand), Fire Manipulation (With the book of magic, "Fire" spell, and the Blue & Red Candle), Explosion Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (With Boomerang and Bombs), Healing (With Water of life, Triforce of Wisdom, and "Life" spell), Statistics Amplification (With blue & red rings, and "Shield" spell), Teleportation (With warp whistle), Light Manipulation (With the candle Link can light entire caves), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill ghost), Flight via Fairy (Via transforming into a fairy Link can fly), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into bots with "Spell" spell), Electricity Manipulation (Via "Thunder" spell), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly, via silver arrows, can kill Ganon who could regenerate a physical form with his soul), Attack Reflection (Via "Reflect" Spell), Can walk on water, Can read languages he's never read before with the triforce of courage Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(In Adventures of Link, he battled and was even considered an equal to Link) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(As a secret boss, he fought Link at the end of game , when he had equiped The Golden Master Sword, who could defeat a full triforce Ganon) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought with Spirit Tracks Link , who had access to The Master Sword) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought Oracles Link , who has the triforce of courage in additon to The Master Sword) [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Superior to The Wind Fish , who can not only replicate Ganon's attributes but also his nightmares can content with Link) ''| '' Massively FTL+ '''(The Triforce restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time. Dark Link scales back to it as a result of fighting Triforce Link) ''| Massively FTL+ '| Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Class T (Can lift and throw large stone statues hard enough to pulverize them) | Class T | Class T '''| '''Class T Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Universal, likely Multi-Universal '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class ''| ''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Can tank hits from Link) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with blade beams, magic, and projectiles. Intelligence: High (Could master sword techniques just from being told them. Carefully studied when and where the monsters would appear to affirm the best time to attack.) Weaknesses: The Oracle of Ages version does not attack. Nothing notable for the rest. Versions: Adventures of Link | Link To The Past | Spirit Tracks | Oracles Series Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Magical Sword, Magical Shield, a longbow, bombs, Boomerang, Magic Rings, Magical Flute, Magical Rod w/ Book of Magic, along with the Triforce Extra Info: It should be noted that there are differences between Dark Link and Shadow Link, as the two are portrayed as completely separate entities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Links Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2